


Proud & So Full Pride:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Beaches, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Celebrations, Children, Day At The Beach, Family, Gen, General, Help, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sandcastle/Sandcastles, Talking, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Visting/Relaxing, family day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Mary-Ann were having a nice visit, She asked him what that day was, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Proud & So Full Pride:

*Summary: Steve & Mary-Ann were having a nice visit, She asked him what that day was, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Mary-Ann, & her brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, were enjoying a nice family day on his private beach, in front of his home. Her daughter, Joan McGarrett, was enjoying making sandcastles in front of them, as they were having a nice visit, as they were soaking up the sun.

 

"You what today is, Bro ?", The Blond McGarrett asked her brother, who shook his head "no" in response to her question, "It's been 8 years the second time around, that I have been sober", She was so proud of her accomplishment, & Steve was feeling the same way, He said this exclaiming with happiness, as a response.

 

"I am so proud & full of pride, Mare, That is fantastic !", Mary smiled, & said, "I am proud of myself too", She said continuing with emotion, "Ever since Joan came into my life, It felt right, & the rest felt into place", "You are an amazing mother to that little girl, She is so lucky to have you", The Five-O Commander said, & he was rewarded with a kiss from his baby sister. "I am gonna call the ohana, & invite them over, We are gonna party it up right". Mary started her protest, but Steve kissed her cheek to silence her.

 

"I insist", The Former Seal said insisting, as he was planning the party in his mind, "This is a big achievement, plus your new job, We are gonna celebrate, That's for sure", He left no room for arguments, Mary-Ann knew better, than to argue with her brother. They smiled, as they continued to watch Joan make her sandcastles. Joan calls out to them with a smile on her face.

 

"Mama, Unca Steve, Come help !", The McGarrett Siblings looked at each other with a smile, & Mary-Ann said, "We are being summoned", & Steve nodded in agreement, "Let's have some fun with her". They joined her, & enjoyed the rest of their family day, til it was time to go in. Steve has the best ohana, that he could dream of, & he, for one, isn't gonna let it go anytime soon, He will hold tight & cherish it forever.

 

The End.


End file.
